Collection of Broh
by Abookbabe
Summary: A collection of one shots about my otp Bolin and Iroh. From Fluff to AU to angst...Maybe I might put a smut...maybe...Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer I do not own these amazing characters. And Broh needs to be cannon. They're my otp**

First Date

Bo felt himself blushing for the 100th time that day. He could feel his face getting all warm and he begged the Spirits not to let the other man notice. It was after the war and Bolin was far beyond relived to see that his favorite dumpling shop survived. General Iroh insisted on going with him and Bolin could hardly refuse.

So there he found himself, having lunch with the calm cool and handsome Fire Lord General. Bo couldn't help his mind wander to the older man in front of him. Iroh was tall and well built. He had strong arms and a lean frame. His eyes were the color of honey that most fire-benders seemed to have. His hair was perfectly combed and looked silky soft and Bolin found himself, not for the first time today, wanting to run his hands through it-

A loud yet polite throaty cough pulled Bolin out of his thoughts. He felt his cheeks heat up again, he scolded himself for letting his thoughts run away from him. _He's a General for Spirit's sakes_ Bolin thought to himself. What chance does he have?

Iroh was still looking at him expectantly.

"Oh-um," Bolin stammered out," Do you mind –um-rewinding?"

Iroh smiled kindly before saying a gentle voice, "I was wondering if you were ready to get back to the island. You seem a bit tired and it is getting dark."

"Oh," Bolin said. Truth is, it was getting dark and he did feel his eye starting to droop…But he didn't want this day to end. It's been fun eating his favorite dumplings and listening to Iroh talk about life in the navy and life outside of Republic City. He was polite yet funny, gentlemanly yet loose. Bolin had a great time even though he spent 99 percent of it trying not to make a fool of himself.

Bolin realized his little slip of not answering quickly enough. So he hurriedly stammered out, "Yea-yea. Ready to set sail whenever you are Captain-uh-General." He finished with a little mock salute.

Iroh laughed lightly. He stood then offered his hand to the younger man. Bolin almost stumbled before not-so-graciously taking the older man's hand in return. It was warm and calloused. _Probably from all the fire-bending and fights_ he thought. Like a true gentleman Iroh tuck Bolin's hand in the crook of his arm, and then they were off. They walked hand to arm in silence. Bolin couldn't help noticing how the fire-bender's arm flexed. And Iroh couldn't help on noticing how strong and smooth Bolin's hand was.

As they reached the Temple Bolin gripped Iroh's arm tighter for some reason. He really didn't want to let go, much less let this day end. Iroh didn't seem to mind, the young general even seemed to smile a bit brighter.

When they were in front of the boy's rooms, Bolin reluctantly pulled his hand away. But before he could turn away, he felt the general snatch his hand back. A fire-bender couldn't make his face any warmer than it was now.

Quick as lightning, the young general bowed, placed a small kiss on the earth-bender's hand and said, "Until next time." Then he turned and walked away.

Bolin stood there for a minute. Two minutes. Five minutes before jumping up in the air doing a fist-pump. He would've squealed but that wouldn't have been very manly.

He went to bed with a smile, with his hand close to his heart.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review please! Promise gonna update really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: These chapters are all one-shots. None of these stories are connected with each other unless I say so.**

Waking Up

Iroh woke up to a tickling sensation on his nose. He groaned and tried to move away from it. He didn't want to wake up yet; he was having a rather nice dream about a certain green-eyed earth-bender.

When the tickling sensation became too much for him to bear he tried to scratch his nose, but when he tried to move his arm, he found himself restrained. Iroh opened his eyes quickly. Years in the navy taught him to act fast if captured or chained. But the scene before him wasn't the jail cell or nightmare he expected, instead….

He found Bolin curled up; sleeping with his back pressed against his chest-Bolin was the little spoon in this relationship. Their arms and legs were intertwined tightly with each other. And there hands were clasped together as if they were stuck together with glue.

Iroh looked down at his lover with adoration. The sun was barely peeking through the curtains, highlighting his button nose and strong jaw. Iroh loved watching Bolin sleep-in a totally non-creepy way. Bolin was always so hyped up and positive, and Iroh loved that about him, but it was nice to sometimes see him totally at peace and calm. Besides Bolin being calm, Iroh loved how totally adorable he looked when he slept. His little button nose would twitch every constantly, like a rabaroo (Rabbit/Kangaroo they had that last season right?). His mouth would quirk up too once in a while. And he'd mumble incoherent things when he's really passed out cold.

Iroh gently shook his arm free, trying to regain blood flow again. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair, taming the disheveled black mop of hair.

"Mmhmm?" Iroh felt Bolin start to wake.

"Bolin. Bolin wake up," Iroh said softly into the younger boy's ear. He felt the young earth bender grunt in frustration and try to go back to sleep. Iroh was having none of that. A little bit louder he said, "Bolin time to get up." He shook his shoulder ever so gently. Bolin grunted again. "Five more minutes, Mako," he whined. "Pabu can train for me."

Iroh smiled. _Old habits die hard_ he guessed. It wasn't really an old habit considering Bolin still lived with his brother in Air Temple Island. A couple times a week he'd come and visit Iroh on his ship, like he did last night. The ship was still docked in Republic City so it wasn't that hard for them to see each other.

"It's not your brother," the General chuckled into his ear, before trailing kisses down his lover's neck.

"Whaa-oh!" Bolin woke suddenly at the familiar sensation of kisses.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Iroh greeted warming, trailing more kisses from his ear all the way down to his shoulder.

"Iroh," he sighed in pure bliss. The earth bender leaned on his back. The general took this as an opportunity to hitch himself above him. He kissed along Bolin's jaw, down his neck, all over his face, carefully avoiding the lips. What a tease. "Iroh," the green eyed boy said more forcefully this time. He hated it when he teased him.

The torturing fire-bender was slowly getting closer and closer for a kiss when the younger man finally got a peak at the clock.

"Oh Spirits!" he exclaimed pushing himself up from the confused very general. "I'm supposed to meet Korra and Mako in an hour for training. Mako's gonna fry me!"

Iroh laughed but was inwardly disappointed; he wanted to selfishly keep Bolin all to himself today. Sly as the devil himself the sneaky fire-bender pulled his boyfriend down and surprised him with a gentle peck to the lips.

"You still have time," he murmured huskily and greedily against their lips. Bolin groaned and tried to pull away, but it was a halfhearted effort. He wanted to stay in bed as much as Iroh did.

"Mmmm. No-uhh-time," Bolin groaned, finally being able to pull away.

Iroh sighed knowing his Bo had to go. He propped hid head up on his chin as he watched Bolin-more like watched Bolin's butt- look around for his towel that he kept in Iroh's drawers.

Bolin pulled out a large green towel with an "Aha!" As he walked to the small private bathroom he looked back at the fire-bender with a sly smile. "Aren't you soming, General," he said in a voice that he knew would drive his lover wild.

Iroh was surprised but jumped out of bed faster than Hiroshi's planes. Let's just say that Bo walked in training really late with a limp.

**A/N: Aww poor Bo ;) Cheeky Iroh Anyway Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home

Bolin ran around his small apartment like a maniac. He paced around straightening everything up and making sure everything was perfect. He was excited, excited and terrified.

Today his unofficial boyfriend the General Iroh was coming home from a two month long trip from the seas. Bolin missed him a lot. It was lonely in their apartment and the bed felt big and cold without the company.

Bolin wanted everything to be perfect for the fire-bender's return. He had a delicious Fire Nation food –Iroh's favorite- ordered. He set up their small dining table with their best plates and candles. And he had something special planned in the bedroom for later…

Tonight Bolin was finally going to officiallze him and Iroh's relationship tonight. To say he was about to pee his pants was an understatement.

A small annoying voice-that strangely sounded like Mako's - kept putting bad scenarios in his head. '_What if he laughs in your face? What if he doesn't remember you? What if he brings home another guy? OR worse a girl? 'The_ voice said. "Shut up," he told him. He didn't realize he said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice behind him said. Bolin whirled to see the general he's been waiting for standing at the door, looking handsome as ever in his formal red Navy suit, holding a small bag in his hand and carrying a confused look on his face.

"Iroh!" the young earth bender happily exclaimed as he thoughtlessly through his arms around the older man. The handsome general quickly dropped his bags to hug the earth bender back.

Iroh couldn't believe he was with Bolin again. He missed talking to him, holding him. He missed cuddling at night, and waking up with him in the morning. "Well hello to you too," he chuckled.

The general was actually scared for his return. Him and Bolin weren't exactly a couple. Neither of them put a label as a boyfriend on each other but tonight Iroh was going to change that. He didn't want to leave again not knowing if Bolin was his or not. A small voice in his head-that strangely sounded like the Avatar-kept saying bad things like _'What if he falls for someone else? What if he forgot about you? What if he's tired with your non-relationship?_ He politely told her to 'shut up'

Bolin seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away-much to the General's displeasure. He coughed in his hand awkwardly and blushed. "Welcome back," he smiled, smoothing down his green suite. Iroh noted how it hugged his muscles and butt really well.

"Well," Bolin exclaimed happily, "Time to eat!" They walked to their small dining room.

"Bo," Iroh said softly as he stared at the meal, touched.

"I-is it okay?" Bolin asked nervously, half expecting to be laughed at.

"It's perfect," Iroh smiled back at the green eyed boy, taking his hand in his. Bolin face turned red.

They ate in silence, both of them desperately wanting to say something, anything! But neither of them being able to. They occasionally glanced at each other but quickly looked away.

'_Cmon, Grow a pair!' _Mako and Korra whispered inside their heads. '_Shut up!' _They told them. They blushed and looked up, realizing they said it out loud. '_I got to stop doing that. Stupid tiny Mako' _Bolin inwardly scolded himself

After dinner Iroh finally had the guts to say something. "Bolin I need to tell you something." He wrinkled his nose at how formal he sounded.

Bolin was terrified. Was he finally going to turn him down? Or laugh in his face? Or say he just doesn't feel the same way? Bolin's been hurt before a lot. He doesn't think he'd be able to get over heartbreak.

"Would you like to talk in the bed room?" Iroh offered walking to the door.

"N-n-no," Bolin exclaimed, blocking Iroh, "T-t-the couch is fine." If Iroh was going to brake it off he would not want to see what Bolin has done to the room.

Iroh was confused and a bit disappointed. He really wanted to put the bed to good use right now. All that time when he and Bolin lived together, slept together, it took all his gentlemanly self control not to rip their clothes off and claim him his. That and cold showers.

"Look Bo-" he stated when Bolin burst to tears. He became panicked "Bo-Bolin what's wrong?"

'_You creped him out!' _ Korra exclaimed. He just ignored her and tended to the sniffling crying pouting earth bender in front of him.

Bolin couldn't help but start to cry. He knew it wasn't the most manly thing to do but it was out of his control. He's had this talk so many times before that he should have seen this coming. _'At least he waited until after dinner' _Bolin stated sadly."Should have seen this coming," he mumbled through clenched teeth, "Should have seen it-"

"Bo- what's wrong," Iroh asked again trying to calm him down.

Bolin looked at him incredulously; Iroh was going to break it off and he was asking what's wrong? "N-nothing other than the fact you want to break it off our relationship!" he exclaimed through tears.

Iroh was stunned. Bo just called it their relationship. He was elated. But it took a second to dawn on him to what Bolin said.

Bolin took his silence as confirmation. He felt a new round of tears gather in his eyes "I guess I'll go pack my bags," Bolin stated sadly before running into their closet and locking himself in. He didn't want Iroh to see him more than he already had.

Iroh finally snapped out of his confusion and ran after Bolin. He pounded on the closet door. "BOLIN! LET ME IN!"

Bolin sat on the floor and covered his ears, like he used to do as a child. Iroh was obviously going to say they didn't have a relationship to begin with and he didn't want to hear it. He cried a bit before grabbing a random bag and blindly shoving an armful of clothes in it. "I can stay with Mako and Korra tonight" Bolin thought as the pounding stopped.

Iroh stopped abusing the door. He just wanted Bo to come out so he can kiss him and hug him and tell him he loves him. He tried again "Bo please.." he said softer. He was answered only with sniffles.

Iroh sighed and stepped away from the door. "What have I done?" he whimpered aloud. He walked away from the door knowing Bolin would come out when he was ready.

He walked into their bedroom and almost gasped. _'No wonder_ _he didn't want me in here_' the General smiled. On the bed there was a bouquet of panda-lilies and a note. _Be mine? _The note said.

Iroh found a new determination. He just arrived from two torturous month of wondering if his unofficial lover was with someone else and he was sure as hell not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers

Grabbing the flowers, he stormed out of the room. He walked straight up to the closet door and kicked it down in a way that would make Korra proud.

Bolin squealed and held up the now fully packed suit case in front o him. "I-I y-you I-I-"

But Iroh was having none of that he walked straight up to the quivering boy and ripped the offensive bag from his hands. Before Bolin could protest Iroh crashed their lips together. As soon as he realized what was going on and started to kiss back, Iroh ended the amazing kiss.

"I love you, you stupid thick headed earth bender," he practically growled.

"I know that now," he whispered back huskily and connected their lips again. "I love you too"

**Wow this was long anyways review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING HOT HEAVEY MAKE OUT SESSIONS**

Caught

Bo and Iroh were going at it like fire ferrets. They were in his and Mako's small apartment on the kitchen table; Bo his back and Iroh leaning over him. They made no notice to the clutter of fallen utensils and cups on the floor.

They continue to kiss passionately, lips teeth tongues battling against one another, like a heated pro-bending match. Bolin wrapped his legs around Iroh to him, trying to get as close as possible.

Iroh moaned into the kiss loving the feel of Bolin everywhere. All he could see were those bright green eyes. All he could feel was that strong muscled body. All he could taste was that sinfully sweet mouth of his. All he wanted was his Bo.

He trailed kiss down the earth benders neck, loving the sounds coming from that mouth. He sucked on the spot he knew would drive him wild, leaving a blotchy red mark.

"I-Iroh!" Bolin exclaimed, clutching onto the general for dear life. He hated it when Iroh teased him. Thou they haven't gone all the way-Iroh insisted they wait- that didn't mean they didn't have some fun.

As Iroh continued to nip and lick and suck and kiss with Bolin mewing underneath him, the lovers didn't notice footsteps and voices headed their way.

_In the Hallway_

Korra pushed Mako against the wall attacking his lips with hers. Mako growled into the kiss, gripping her waist where her skin tight blue tank top had ridden up.

He loved the way her skin felt on his. Cool touches against warm, wildness against calmness. They ignited the crazed manic fire inside him; he so desperately tried to keep cool.

Mako rolled over so that now that Korra was against the wall. He pinned her hands high above her head, removing her arm-bands as he did. He trailed kisses down her neck as she mewed in appreciation.

"Bedroom," she managed to gasp out through clenched teeth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he picked her up by the hips, not once leaving his lips from her skin. He kissed and nipped and sucked, finally opening his eyes to the scene before him

"WHAAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Mako bellowed dropping the avatar to her butt, and almost giving a half dressed couple a heart attack.

Iroh has never been more scared in his entire life. And that's saying a lot. He's battle pirates hand to hand, faced many Ag Ni Ki's and once took down an entire rebel fleet with a boomerang that Great Uncle Sokka gave him, but he's never been more terrified than having his boyfriend's overprotective brother catch them in a topless make out sestion.

Beyond the blood pounding in his ears and the frantic voices of Bolin he heard Korra laugh as she was trying to restrain Mako, "Damn your baby brother got farther than us!"

Bolin felt like he was going to die Mako caught him making out on the table! "Bro calm down, "he yelled to his brother that was currently being held back by the avatar and spewing profanities at the general of the United Forces.

Korra was still laughing her ass off till she got one pleading look from Bolin. She sighed, now having to stop her fun. Avatar peace bending on.

"STOP," she yelled silencing everyone in the room.

"Bolin Iroh go to your room and try to keep your clothes on," she smirked at the flustered couple who were currently trying to run out of the room while putting on their shirts.

"Mako," she snapped at the glowering fire bender. She took him to the couch and sat them both down. "You can't keep trying to kill your brother's boyfriend every time he decides to make a move," she sighs rolling her eyes, having said this a million times before.

"He was defiling him on the table," he growled steam coming out of his ears.

"And what we're we about to do in your room?" she answered back smugly.

"Its not the same!" he snapped clearly frustrated.

"Yes it is!" she yelled. Upon seeing his face she softened her voice. "Bolin knows what he's doing, he doesn't need to be protected from this stuff anymore."

"You're right," he sighed, giving up. Mako couldn't believe how grown up Bolin was now; to be honest it hurt a little. Bolin knows what he was doing; he doesn't need Mako holding his hand anymore he just had to accept that.

"Korra," he said.

"Yea?"

"We need a new table."

**An Sorry this isn't one of my best ones and it took a long time it's because I am about to start school again so please forgive me if I don't update as often. I'm definitely not going to leave you guys hanging though. So yea…**

**AND ALSO SHOULD I DO A S**M**UT? PLEASE TELL **M**E I REALLY NEED TO KNOW! **

**Review please!**

**~abookbabe **


End file.
